


"I like you a latte."

by katychan666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, First Time Meeting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, barista!Gabriel, student!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Sam has had a long week and he is in a desperate need of coffee. On his way home, a coffee shop catches his eyes, so he walks in and gets more than he first bargained for as a certain barista named Gabriel wouldn't stop following him around.Sabriel coffee shop AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's cliche as fuck, but I couldn't resist, hehe.

Sam Winchester had a long week behind him and it still wasn't over! He had a bunch of exams to prepare himself over the weekend, shaking his head as he puffed his cheeks, eyes longingly going around as he was looking for a coffee shop. At this point, there was more amount of caffeine running through his veins than actual blood and he snorted at his own thoughts, looking around and his eyes widened when he saw a new coffee shop in the area. He narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the side as he read,  _ The Taste of An Angel.  _ He looked around and saw that the place was quite packed. The name of the coffee shop sure sounded inviting, so Sam decided to go check the place out.

As he pushed the door open, the bell of the door rang and he looked around, surprised when he heard a loud music playing inside of the coffee shop and he started searching for an empty seat. However, his eyes travelled to the counter and his eyes were glued on the sweets in the display. There were so many and they all looked good. Sam wasn't a sweet tooth, but those sure looked good. Whoever owned the shop sure must have liked sweets, thought Sam and then quickly sat in the far right corner of the coffee shop, sighing as he waited for someone to take his order.

He had been waiting for quite a while, so he decided to take out his laptop and start working on his next project as he couldn’t waste any more time, puffing his cheeks, cracking his fingers and he got to work, looking around every now and then to see if one of the baristas would be kind enough to grace him with their presence. But no... No one paid attention to poor Sammy Winchester, who rolled his eyes and went back to working on his project. 

However, someone was indeed eyeing at the student, tapping his fingers against the counter as he couldn’t get enough of the hot stranger that had just walked into his coffee shop, at first only devouring him with his eyes, but in the end, decided to approach him. Gabriel had a little smirk on his face as he walked over to the tall man. His shift had just ended, but he would  _ love _ to stay over time for someone like that. 

Gabriel headed there with one purpose; to get the man’s number and ask him out. It might had been unprofessional, but  _ hot damn. _ He couldn’t just allow someone like that to walk away; tall dark  _ and _ handsome. “Welcome to our café,” said Gabriel and put on a sly smirk on his face, Sam rolling his eyes as he looked up. Finally someone decided to pay him attention. “I’m Gabriel and I’ll be  _ serving _ you today,” said Gabriel in most suggestive way possible, Sam narrowing his eyes.

“Well, finally,” said Sam and gaped when he saw the barista, clearing his throat when he caught himself  _ staring _ and Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. Did he have to put it that way? It got Sam flustered a little bit and he didn’t like the weird flop that his stomach made when Gabriel shot his back bright smile and he averted his gaze a little bit. Gabriel leaned a bit closer, curious to see what the other was working on his computer.

_ Satanic Rituals _

_ By Sam Winchester.  _

“Satanic rituals?” asked Gabriel and Sam glared up at him. “It’s good you came here then, Sammy,” said Gabriel and winked, Sam narrowing his eyes again and he rolled his eyes. “Here we only serve angelic-”

“It’s Sam,” cut him off Sam and glared at him, rolling his eyes again. He hated it when people called him that and he then turned the laptop away from the nosy barista and he pressed his lips together. “Can you take my order now?” he asked stubbornly. 

“Whatever you say Samuel,” said Gabriel and waggled his eyebrows, Sam huffing under his breath and he then opened the menu, his jaw dropping when he read the name of the drinks. 

_ Sexual Mix _

_ Erotic Pleasure _

_ Wet Dream _

_ Sexpresso _

_ Chocolate Orgasm _

Sam quickly closed the menu, feeling his face reddening and Gabriel started snickering when he saw his reaction. He was quite proud of the name of the drinks; he named those themselves and he made sure that the names fit them. They were all true to the name, feeling absolutely  _ orgasmic _ , like his customers would put it and they all came coming back for more. 

“What’s with the names,” stammered Sam. 

“See anything you like, kiddo?” asked Gabriel and then went closer to Sam, leaning down. 

“I-”

“If I can make a suggestion,” said Gabriel with a wink and Sam just dropped the menu.

“Sure,” he croaked.

“Sexual Mix,” he said and Sam arched an eyebrow. “It’s a caramel macchiato,” said Gabriel and then tapped with his fingers against his lips. “Of if you’re in the mood for something  _ sweeter,  _ Wet Dream is perfect for you,” said Gabriel. “A mix of caramel and white chocolate… it truly is true to the name. The sweetness stays on your tongue, plays with you… truly everyone’s wet dream,” said Gabriel and Sam just nodded.

“S-sure that sounds good,” he stammered even though if he wasn’t a sweet tooth at all. Just having Gabriel describe it was like a wet dream. Hearing his voice purring against his ear like that, caressing his earlobe. Sam shuddered and then just like that, Gabriel slowly moved away. 

Sam was able to collect himself with Gabriel being gone, working on his order and he went back to working on his project. Gabriel soon showed up again with his coffee, placed it on top of the table and then slowly moved away, much to Sam’s luck. He looked down at the coffee and turned it around. It  _ looked _ good, but he wrinkled his nose when he drank it. It was good, but just way, way too sweet for Sam’s liking. How much sugar did the idiot put in there?

An hour later or so, Gabriel showed up by his table again, this time carrying a cake on a little plate and placed it in front of Sam. “I didn’t order this,” said Sam defensively and Gabriel pouted.

“It’s on the house… Today’s Fantasy Friday,” said Gabriel and waggled his eyebrows, Sam shifting his gaze down again. 

“No thanks.”

“Well then, more for me,” said Gabriel happily and rubbed his palms together, digging right in. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?”

“I don’t see your point, Samsquach,” said Gabriel. 

“My name’s Sam,” said Sam, gritting his teeth. 

“Right on, Sam-o,” said Gabriel, teasing him as he was quietly snickering. Playing around with his guy was quite fun, biting into his lower lip. “So,” he said as he was stuffing his face with the cake. “How old are you?”

“24,” said Sam absently. 

“Perfect,” said Gabriel, his eyes shining. “Student?”

“M-hmm.”

“Single?”

“Yes,” said Sam, who wasn’t even thinking what he was saying, but then his eyes snapped up when he saw Gabriel laughing quietly. “What’s with all the questions?” asked Sam and narrowed his eyes.

“Well, it’s only natural that we get to know each other before going out on a first date,” said Gabriel shamelessly and Sam froze, gaping at the other, who just blew him a kiss across the air and he went red in the face.

Did he just…? Was he…? Serious? Huh?

“You can’t be serious,” said Sam and Gabriel clicked with his tongue.

“Words cannot  _ expresso _ how much serious I’m being right now, Sammy. I like you a _latte_ ,” said Gabriel and winked. “You and me, tomorrow evening,” said Gabriel and winked. “I know you’re interested,” said Gabe and Sam swallowed thickly. 

Sam was intrigued by the idea. Sam usually didn’t get asked out by people. It rarely happened. That was more of a Dean’s role. Wait… did Dean set him up for this?! 

“Very funny,” said Sam and rolled his eyes. “Dean put you up to this, didn’t he?”

“Who's-”

“Never mind. Look, I have an important essay to finish and I really don't have time for your silly games. Just… leave me alone,” said Sam and Gabriel had a disappointed look on his face, but he soon recovered. He was gonna get the guy's phone number one way or the other. It was only the matter of time.

“Fine… fine,” said Gabriel and stood up. “I'll be just over there… in case you change your mind,” he said and slowly made his way to the counter, Sam exhaling deeply. Finally. Peace and quiet.

Sam looked over at the barista, who was now eating one of the chocolate cakes from the display and he shook his head. Looked like the guy  _ really _ liked sweets and he rolled his eyes, but went back to working on his essay, every now and then looking up at Gabriel, who would send him a wink here and there, making Sam roll his eyes. His flirting was just so over the top.

The barista was indeed annoying. And so was his way of flirting. And he seemed extremely arrogant. It was everything that usually made Sam highly turned off, but not in this case. Maybe it was the way he looked at him. Or the way he smiled when he was eating that cake. He didn't have a sly and fake smile on when he was eating the sweets. No, it was a smile of pure bliss and happiness, Sam flushing when he realised that he had been staring at Gabriel eating for the past five minutes.

Gabriel was indeed aware of the fact that Sam was staring at him. Not that he could blame him. Gabriel knew he was easy on the eyes and he licked the whipped cream off his fingers with a loud moan and Sam quickly looked down, the barista softly laughing. Sammy was playing hard to get, but he was no fool. He was so into him and oh man… Gabriel was going to climb him like a tree, shamelessly staring back at Sam, who got so worked up over it that he needed to stand up and he hurried over to the bathroom.

Sam wa annoyed. With Gabriel and himself, splashing his red face and he took in a deep breath it. “Focus, Sam. He's just messing around with you,” he said to himself and then flinched when the door opened, Gabriel stepping inside. “What the hell, dude?” shrieked Sam when Gabriel crept behind him.

“You've been in here for a while. I got worried. I can't have anything bad happening to my favourite customer,” said Gabriel and only then realised just how tall Sam was. The bathroom was quite small, so they were standing pretty close together and Sam slowly turned around, trying to walk past Gabriel, but he ended up bumping into him and he quickly looked up. “You're huge,” said Gabriel.

“Shut up,” said Sam and cleared his throat. “Move.”

“I'm gonna climb you like a tree,” whispered Gabriel and Sam quickly moved back. “Oh, come on. Live a little, Sammy,” said Gabe and waggled his eyebrows. “I know you want me. I mean look at me,” said Gabriel and grinned.

Wow. The guy was a narcissist. So far up his own ass. Sam hated people like this moron, but still. He was just so…. There was something about him and Sam bit into his lower lip.

“Does it hurt your back to kiss your own ass like that?” snapped Sam and Gabriel frowned.

“I'm pretty flexible,” said Gabriel, snickering.

“Ugh… just… leave me alone,” said Sam and quickly managed to walk past Gabriel, quickly returning back to his seat, Gabriel grinning. This guy was tough to crack, but he loved a challenge, smiling as he walked outside as well.

For the next few minutes, Sam had his peace and was pretending to be writing again. However, Gabriel soon came closer to him and his face darkened and he narrowed his eyes. That time, however, Gabriel just went to fetch the empty cup of coffee. Sam misunderstood and just  _ snapped _ , because he didn't like to be made fun of. Especially in the  _ love _ department as he wasn't very lucky in it to begin with.

“Look, man. I'm. Not interested,” snapped Sam and Gabriel glared at him. He wanted to say something, but Sam was faster again. “You're annoying and stop fucking around with me. I’ll never go out with you,” he then added and Gabriel's head bowed down a bit. His smile faltered as that time he really meant no harm.

“I'm just here for the cup,” said Gabriel with a small voice. Rude much? Gabriel finally got the message and decided to stop it. His feelings were easily hurt, so  _ fine. _ “Sorry for disturbing,” he then said and Sam groaned.

Ugh.

Great.

Now he felt guilty!

Gabriel sighed sadly and then he turned around, grinning to himself as he found another way to have Samsquach to agree on a date with him. His feelings weren't hurt. Not really. But Sam didn't need to know that, did he? He slowly made his way back, putting on a serious face, making sure Sam saw it.

Sam felt another stab of guilt at his heart when he saw the barista looking quite disappointed and sad, cursing because he knew it was his fault. Now what? Should he apologise? He was biting on his lower lip as he watched Gabriel moping around the place, looking very sad and he face-palmed himself.

He was a jerk. Sam knew that. He didn't really want to hurt Gabriel's feelings. He was just doing his job before, but he just snapped at him like that. Sam was biting on his nails as he didn't know what to do. He needed to work on his project and go home, but couldn't do that. Not now. He needed to make things good between them, so he hanged around the coffee shop until all of the customers went home as he was trying to come up with a good apology, Gabriel smiling to himself because he knew it was working.

But he had to hand it to Sam; he was one stubborn man for not trying to apologise right away. Not that he minded; stubborn ones were always a lot more appealing to Gabriel. Gabriel looked over at Sam, then slowly made his way to him as he was about to tell him that it was closing time, but just in that moment, Sam stood up as he finally decided to apologise.

“Time to go home and-”

“I’m sorry.”

The two of them spoke at the same time and a smile cracked Gabriel’s face. 

“I-”

“Yes?” asked Gabriel and arched his eyebrows.

“I’m sorry, I was a dick before,” said Sam and Gabriel crossed his arms on top of his chest. “I thought that… well… I’m sorry for snapping like that,” he said and pressed his lips together. “I mean you’re annoying, but you didn’t deserve that.”

“Amazing apology,” said Gabriel, teasing and he grinned. “I’m not quite sure I buy it though,” said Gabriel and Sam’s heart fell to the pit of his stomach.

“No?”

“If you want me to accept your apology you have to buy me a drink, kiddo,” said Gabriel hopeful and Sam narrowed his eyes. “I mean you really hurt my feelings. I was just doing my job,” he said and gave Sam the best puppy-eyed look he could muster, Sam feeling his heart making a skip and he closed his eyes. 

If he was going to say yes, he was so going to regret it. This guy was annoying, stubborn, arrogant, manipulative… But all that went out of the window when he opened his eyes again and saw Gabriel looking up at him, blinking once. Blinking twice. And Sam was sold when he blinked third time and he slowly nodded.

“Okay,” said Sam. Finally. A real smile spread across Gabriel’s face as he looked up at Sam and slowly moved closer to him, his hands gently brushing against Sam’s, who swallowed thickly and he returned him a little, almost shy smile. And Sam didn’t get shy easily. 

“Finally,” said Gabriel and smiled. “Can I get your number, Sammy?”

“Oh, um, sure,” said Sam, nodding and gave Gabriel his number, not really knowing what he was getting himself into. However, that didn’t matter, because the smile on Gabriel’s face as he was putting his number into his phone was priceless and Sam cleared his throat, biting onto his lower lip. 

“Perfect,” said Gabriel happily and then stepped back a little bit. “You know,” he started. “You’ve had such a busy day today,” he said and pointed to Sam’s laptop and the books on the table. “How about we grab that drink now?” he suggested, not really wanting the evening to be over quite yet. He had finally cracked Sam’s walls down.

Sam huffed. He should study. He should write, he needed to… Gabriel’s eyes were so pretty. 

“Sure, sounds good,” said Sam and then looked over at his stuff. “Just let me,” he said, pointing at the table and Gabriel nodded, little smile widening when he saw just how much in a hurry Sam was as he was placing all of his things into a bad, trying to be ready as soon as possible. After Sammy was all ready, the two finally went out and thus the fun part of the evening began. 


	2. Chapter 2

''Gabe,'' groaned Sam and rolled his eyes. He was over at Gabriel's coffee shop and was trying his best to  _ focus _ for a change on his studying, but Gabriel was doing his best to distract his boyfriend and Sam stiffened when he felt Gabriel stepping behind him, leaning down, wrapping his arms around Sam, who rolled his eyes for the second time and took in a deep breath as he tried his best not to snap at his  _ boyfriend.  _ Right. He had a boyfriend now, which had its perks, but Gabriel was also a lot of work. Like a  _ lot, _ Sam slowly massaging his temples and he exhaled deeply.

''Aw, Sammy, you need a massage,'' said Gabriel happily and straightened himself up, placing his hands on top of Sam's shoulders and slowly started massaging his shoulders, his fingers slowly moving to his aching neck and Sam slowly closed his eyes, throwing his head back and he allowed himself to enjoy the moment for a little while. However, he soon straightened himself up and Gabriel pouted when Sam went back to writing on his essay, feeling a little bit betrayed. ''Moose, don't you dare to ignore me,'' whined Gabriel and Sam tensed up at the nickname.

''I told you that you shouldn't call me like that,'' grumbled Sam and Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Besides, you have customers to take care of,” he then added, looking around when he saw that people were waiting for their drinks. The place was packed, but Gabriel didn’t seem to mind it too much.

“Perks of being an owner,” said Gabriel and waggled his eyebrows. “I can clock in whenever I want,” he then said and looked over at the counter, chuckling when he saw his brother struggling with making all of the orders and then want back to Sam. “I’m tender, but rough when I need to be, Samuel,” said Gabriel and Sam looked around, narrowing his eyes.

“Well, Mr. Tender and Rough,” said Sam, kind of amused with how Gabriel addressed himself as and he shook his head. Yep, that guy knew no shame. At times it was quite amusing and endearing, but then at moments like this, it was just plain annoying. “Think you could go help Cas out? Seems like he is struggling,” said Sam and snorted when he saw Castiel looking lost as ever, his eyes filled with horror when one of the customers impatiently walked over him and Gabriel pouted.

“Come on, Cassie,” said Gabriel and Castiel looked over at him. “Pick up the pace,” he said and Cas just started grumbling under his breath. Sam snorted and shook his head. He knew that Castiel had just started working in Gabriel’s coffee shop so Gabriel could cut him some slack, looking back at his laptop and Gabriel went back to whining. “C’mon,” said Gabriel and leaned back down, narrowing his eyes when he saw what Sam was typing. It was the same boring crap about Satanic Rituals and he pressed his lips together.  “Sammoose,” whined Gabriel. “Pay attention to me.”

“Gabe, I need to be done with this by the end of the week,” said Sam and turned around. “You’re making it hard for me to focus,” said Sam and Gabriel started snickering, making the younger one roll his eyes again. Gabriel could  _ never _ take things serious, which kind of pissed him off and face-palmed himself mentally. Also, he needed to get his head out of the gutter. “I agreed to come here because you wanted to see me, but if you don’t shut up, I’ll go home and-”

“Oh, interesting choice of words,” said Gabriel, interrupting Sam in the middle of his rant. Sam was quite the grumpy one, but Gabriel knew how to play his cards right as he quickly closed Sam’s laptop and quicky started climbing into his lap, Sam finally giving up and he narrowed his eyes when Gabriel was safely nested on top of his legs. “Now, Sammy,” said Gabriel, pleased with himself when he saw that he finally had his Moose’s full attention. “Should we go somewhere?” asked Gabriel, his eyes glowing with excitement.

“You need to work,” said Sam and Gabriel groaned. Ugh, did he have to be so uptight? 

“Castiel has things under control,” announced Gabriel and just as he said that, there was a loud crash being heard, followed by loud cursing and Gabriel rolled his eyes as he turned to the counter and saw Castiel making a mess. Somehow he managed to drop one of the cups onto the floor and make a complete mess in the coffee shop. Ugh, maybe he should had considered it more when Castiel expressed a wish to work in his coffee shop. 

“I’m not so sure,” said Sam and started snickering.

“He can handle it,” said Gabriel, confident in his little brother and then he went back to Sam, leaning in to kiss the younger one and Sam didn’t mind it too much, returning him the kiss, but then huffed under his breath when he saw a mischievous grin on his boyfriend’s lips, which told him that he was up to something. That usually didn’t mean anything good and he arched an eyebrow. “Or we can hang out here,” he said and looked over at the display with cakes. “Wanna share a cake?” he asked and with his puppy-eyed look Sam couldn’t really say no, so he just nodded. 

“Sure,” said Sam and earned a happy peck on top of his lips and Gabriel then stood up.

“Wanna a drink to go with that?”

“Sure, one caffé latte would be lovely,” said Sam and Gabriel gave him thumbs up. 

“Cassie,” hollered Gabriel over at his brother, who was busy with cleaning up the mess on the floor and he gave him an exhausted look. “One caffé latte for my boyfriend over there,” he announced as he was too busy with picking out the cake for them. There were so many possibilities and it was going to take him some time to pick out just one. 

“But you can-” started Castiel, but then saw it was no point as his older brother wasn’t even listening to him and rolled his eyes. He realised it then that it was a big mistake that he asked for that job. Castiel gritted his teeth, but then decided to go working on Sam’s order, cursing Gabriel under his breath and Sam shook his head, deciding to go take care of the mess on the floor for Castiel. It was obvious he wouldn’t be able to take care of it all on his own. 

Sam started wiping the floor as Castiel turned around and gave Sam a thankful look, glaring over at Gabe and then sighed, shaking his head. That made Sam snort and he went over to Castiel, who was still working on Sam’s order, sitting down and he grinned when he saw Gabriel over at the cakes, eyes glowing as he finally decided on which one to serve for himself and his boyfriend. 

“Has to be a pain in this ass to be his brother, huh?” asked Sam and Castiel glared at Gabe.

“You… have no idea,” said Castiel. While Gabriel was the social butterfly, Castiel was more reserved was what Sam noticed. He still didn’t know him quite well as he had just started working in there a couple of weeks ago, but still. 

“I know all about annoying older brothers,” said Sam and shook his head. “Believe me,” he added and Castiel gave him an awkward smile, shrugging as he didn’t really know Sam, but he seemed like a cool guy. He handed Sam his caffé latte and it was then that Sam heard Gabriel calling for him, signing him to come closer. Sam snorted and then took his cup of coffee. “I, um, better go,” said Sam and Castiel nodded. “Thanks,” he said and then made his way back to his seat, Gabriel looking far too, too excited.

“Gabe, you should really go help him, you know,” said Sam and Gabriel only absently nodded as he was too busy with drooling over the cake.

“I will, I will,” said Gabriel. “The kid’s tough, he can manage it,” he then said and looked over at Castiel, who was now wiping the counter clean and he smiled. It looked like Castiel managed to do all of the current orders and Gabriel smiled proudly. “See? What did I tell you,” said Gabe and then put some of the strawberry cake onto the little fork. “Now open up, Sammy. Say ahh,” he said and leaned forward, making Sam’s cheeks redder just a bit, but he allowed his boyfriend to feed him the cake, awkwardly smiling back at him.

The next ten minutes passed by in complete peace, but then the doorbell of the coffee shop went off as a new customer stepped inside. Sam and Gabriel were far too busy and lost in their little world to turn and see who joined them in. It was Dean, who was looking for Sam all over the town, until he remembered what Sam’s new favourite spot to hang out was and he headed over there. His eyes narrowed when he saw Sam chatting with some guy, guessing that was Sammy’s new boyfriend and he definitely wasn’t what Dean expected. 

Dean attempted to head over to the two of them, but then someone ended up bumping into him and hot coffee ended up spilling all over his shirt and Dean let out a loud yelp, because the coffee was burning hot. “Son of a bitch, that hurts,” let out Dean, prepared to smack the idiot who ended up spilling hot coffee over him. However, that wish suddenly disappeared and his eyes widened when he saw the barista, whose blue eyes filled with horror. 

“I-I am so sorry,” stammered Castiel, cursing his clumsy side and he quickly ended up putting the tray onto the empty table and went to fetch paper towels. Dean was far too busy with staring at the barista to actually say something and he pressed his lips together when Castiel quickly tried to dry up his shirt with rubbing it with the paper towels. That didn’t really do much for the shirt, but it sure did for Dean as he got a smitten look on his face. Castiel was still too focused with drying up the actual shirt and he cursed when he saw that his technique wasn’t working.

“Crap.”

“No, it’s okay,” said Dean quickly and Castiel quickly looked up, gazing his eyes with Dean’s and his gift for speech left the building when he saw that the stranger that he ended up bumping into was actually quite… nice looking. Well, he had a nice face and he blinked a few times, trying to remember what he was doing, but he was completely frozen in place as he was drowning himself in Dean’s green eyes. “You okay?” asked Dean and Castiel finally snapped out of it.

“Yes, um, fine,” stammered Castiel. 

“You sure?” asked Dean and narrowed his eyes as Castiel was still just staring at him and he was kind of getting creeped out. “You’re creeping me out, man, stop staring.”

“Your face,” suddenly blurted out Castiel and Dean arched an eyebrow.

“What about it?”

“It’s, um, you know… it’s nice,” said Castiel awkwardly, who was just saying things that first came onto his mind and Dean started cracking up. He had a nice face? Was the guy trying to flirt back at him? “You have a really nice face,” he then pointed out and his eyes widened in horror when he realised what he had just blurted out. 

“Well, thank you. So I’ve been told,” said Dean cockily and Castiel was beyond embarrassed. He stood there for a few moments, just blinking and then he quickly returned back to the counter, running away from Dean, because he had just realised just how much he ended up embarrassing himself. Wow. He sucked.

Dean hurried after Castiel, who was trying to make himself look invisible, but Dean was  _ very _ obvious of the handsome barista. “So,” he said and sat down. “Can you take my order?” asked Dean and gave him a little wink. Castiel looked at Gabriel, who was still preoccupied with Sam and he then nodded.

“Sure,” he said and handed the green eyed man the drink list, who started cracking up when he saw the names of the drinks. Oh, whoever came up with those names were Dean's kind of person. He already liked them!

“ _ Sexpresso…. Wet Dream? _ ” asked Dean, who was now just saying the drinks out loud and Castiel felt a little flush coming up his cheeks. Yeah, Gabriel put really tasteless names for the drinks, but most people thought he was inventive with those. “What's with the drink names here?”

“It's my brother…” grumbled Castiel. “Gabriel, he-”

“You're  _ Gabriel's _ brother?” snapped Dean.

“You know my brother?”

“No… I'm Sam's brother,” he quickly explained and Castiel looked at him again. So this was the annoying brother Sam was talking about before. Didn't seem that annoying to Castiel over there. 

“Ah… The annoying older brother,” said Castiel with slight amusement in his voice and Dean glared at Sam.

“ _ Annoying… _ ” grumbled Dean. “Is that what he said about me,” he said and if looks could kill, Sammy would drop dead at that exact time. Great first impression and Dean kept sulking over there at the bar for a little while. “Did he say anything else?” he then grumbled.

“The words arrogant and bossy might have been used as well,” said Castiel and Dean's jaw dropped.

_Bossy._ Oh, he'll show Sam who was bossy!

Dean's anger eventually drifted away as he watched Castiel working on his order and he couldn't stop smiling when he was watching Castiel. His hands were slightly shaking and he wqs nervous, because he was  _ very _ aware of the fact that Dean was watching him.

“Bet Sammy didn't tell you how nice my face is,” ended up blurting out Dean and Castiel quickly looked over at hima and then he looked down. Dean chuckled and then leaned over at Castiel. 

“No, um… he didn't,” stammered Castiel and there was a little shy smile on his face when he realised Dean was flirting back with him. 

“I also like your face,” added Dean and Castiel's cheeks reddened as he wore a happy smile on his face.

“Thank you?”

So the two of them continued flirting back and forth, finally catching attention of Sam and Gabriel, who looked at each other and were quite shocked when they saw their brothers  _ flirting _ with each other. Sam quickly went over to them and rubbed the back of his neck. “Dean, what are you doing here?” he hissed.

“Well,” started Dean. “I was looking for you but found someone better,” he said proudly and flashed Cas kbe of his biggest smiles and Castiel just looked down as was biting onto his lower lip.

“Dean, you shouldn't be messing around with-”

“I'm not,” said Dean.

“Yeah, sure,” said Sam and rolled his eyes. “You should get going and-”

“And you say I'm the bossy one,” said Dean and Sam casted a look of sheer betrayal to Castiel.

“Cas!”

“So, what time so you get off?” asked Dean and came closer to Castiel.

“Um, soon. Why?”

“So that I can buy you a drink,” said Dean and Sam narrowed his eyes. Cas blinked twice and then decided to call it a day. He deserved this, he had been busting his ass off in there a whole week!

“Cassie, where are you-” started asking Gabriel, who was just then coming closer. 

“Calling it a day,” said Castiel and then looked at Dean who quickly chugged down the coffee and he had a shy smile on his face. “I'm going out,” he then said happily. Gabriel looked at him and at Dean, then winking, cheering Castiel on. Cas rolled his eyes and went in the back room to chanhe his clothes.

In the mean time, Gabe decided to have a little  _ talk _ with Dean. “Sammy told me all about you,” said Gabe and narrowed his eyes. “You hurt Castiel, I'll fry your ass.”

“Same goes for you,” said Dean and looked over at Sam. “You'll feel my wrath if you ever hurt my brother,” grumbled Dean. “I'm watching you,” said Dean and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Dean…”

Sam then started laughing, because it was hilarious, tension gone by the time Cas came back and he then dragged Gabe away from the others. “How do I look?” he stammered.

“Great,” said Gabe and ruffled Cas’ hair, making him flush and he then waggled his eyebrows. “Don't do anything too crazy, kids,” hollered Gabe after Cas and Dean. Castiel quickly grabbed Dean's wrist and dragged him out to spare himself extra embarrassment.

With them being gone, Gabe sighed and looked around. “Time to get to work,” he said and looked up at Sam. “Wanna help me around, Samsquach?” asked Gabe and Sam huffed.

“Fine, but my help doesn't come for free.”

“Oh, worry not, kiddo… I'm pay you back  _ good _ ,” he said and then slapped Sam's ass. Sam went red in the face.

“Gabe!” he yelled after Gabriel, whose loud laughter was heard through the entire coffee shop. Sam rolled his eyes and then smiled in the end, following Gabriel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Please tell me what you think. Maybe I'll write more Sabriel in the future <3.


End file.
